Don't Let Me Go
by darkness wasted
Summary: Visions of death is freaking Amy out. But they're all about her future husband. Is it a sign she doesn't have long with him? Mature Content.


"I don't think it's safe, Silver."

"Hey, come on now. I won't let anything happen to you. Promise." He said as he was balancing himself on the fallen tree trunk that was a bridge between where we were and the other side of the river.

"You sure it's safe?"

"Babe, trust me. You're safe. Now c'mon. They're all waiting on the other side." He said with a grin. I sighed and looked at his hand. It was a summer night with a clear star filled sky. I was wearing a white shirt with blue jeans and black and white sneaks.

"If you're not coming to me then I'll come to you. Don't think I won't" He chuckled stupidly. I rolled my eyes and steeped up onto the trunk. It felt slippery and completely unsafe to me. He must've saw what my problem was and grabbed my wrist.

"Want me to carry you over, hon?"

"No, no. That's okay." I looked down at the river below us. It was only ten feet away but that's not what bothered me. The jagged rocks under the water was what got me on edge.

"Hey, look at me."

I raised an eyebrow and made eye contact with him. He winked and pulled me onto the tree trunk. I stared at him and he said, "Don't think of the water but just think about me, okay?"

That was stupid and corny all in one. He was _all_ I could think about now-a-days. he gave me another quick wink and we made our way to the other side.

Then something told me to get off this thing fast. I clung onto Silver's hand and said, "Hurry. Something doesn't feel right."

He chuckled and looked at my eyes. He said, "Amy, relax. Nothing is going to happen. Look." He started to jump on the log! The idiot!

"What are you doing?" I screamed at him. He laughed and stopped. I didn't realize I was shaking until he held onto me.

"You really need to relax and-" Then my ears heard the snapping of wood. We both looked down slowly and gasped. The tree trunk was snapping slowly under our feet. I tried to take a step but Silver said, "Stop. Don't move. It'll snap and we'll hit the water."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked to the other side. Our friends were there with their jaws dropped looking to be in shock. This was going to be the end. I had a gut feeling it was going to be the end.

"C'mon around this way." Silver said. I looked at him and he had his arm reached out towards me. I took it and he slowly guided me around him. I flinched a few times when I heard snapping.

I looked ahead and saw Shadow with one foot on the tree trunk. He reached out for my hand and I took it. I gasped when the snapping became louder I heard cracking. Shadow pulled me off the tree trunk and caught me.

I spun around and watched in horror as the tree trunk and Silver hit the water with a huge splash. Everything went silent. It seemed like someone pushed the mute button like they would during a movie or something.

"...Oh my god." I heard Sonic said. I jumped up and raced to edge of the river. I looked around. The current picked up and looked like small rapids. I scanned the area for him. I began to shake and pant. I scanned the water again but I saw nothing.

"Where is he?" I screamed. I raced down river and followed the current. The others were at my heel. Sonic and Shadow sped onward ahead of me until they suddenly stopped. I ran towards them but Sonic spun and held me by the arms.

He tightened his grip when I struggled to see what was it he and Shadow didn't want me to see. I pushed and shoved until I saw Shadow go into the water. It was waist deep here and he sloshed through it. I tried to look over Sonic's shoulder but he put himself in my way.

Then I saw him. My eyes widened in horror and I screamed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ararag!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wake up! Hey! Wake up!"

I gasped and looked around. I was in my room. I turned over and went for the clock that was on my bedside table. It read four o'clock in the morning. I took in a deep breath and looked to my right. I saw Silver sitting up in bed with a raised eyebrow. He was shirtless and I bet even pants less. Well then again we were having some fun a few hours ago.

I looked around the master bedroom and saw nothing but the window near Silver's side and the white sheets covering us.

"You okay? You were screaming my name like crazy. Nightmare?"

I sighed in relief. I shuck my head and wrapped my arms around him. He laid back and my head was on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and took in a deep breath.

"So want to tell me about it or just head right back to where we left off a few hours ago?" I heard the smirk in his voice and I rolled my eyes. I grabbed a pillow and slammed it on his face. I heard a muffled laugh and I giggled along with him.

"Guess that's a no huh? Hehe. Alright then." I laughed and kissed his chest playfully. He chuckled and I heard him yawn. I yawned too.

"Oh hey no don't start. That's contagious. See. You got me yawning again." He said through his yawn. I rolled my eyes and held onto him. I sighed and I noticed something shinning on my hand. I knew what it was but looking at it always made butterflies come to life within me.

"I can see you like your engagement ring. Hehe." Silver said. He took my hand and held it out so we both could see it. I smiled and nodded. He let go of my hand and I felt him lay back down on his pillow.

"Well if we're not going to do anything. Might as well get back to whoa! Hey! Warn a man next time!" I giggled. My hand was on his area which was always fun to mess with.

"Well I can't complain I mean you do know what I like." I heard the smirk again and I was on top of him. It was four in the morning and he did have work. But being a _little_ late never killed anyone.

I kissed him and he kissed me back. In between kisses I said, "So what time do you have work again?" Silver continued to kiss me and replied, "And work is where again?" I giggled through the kisses and then he was back on top of me.

"No seriously, hon. You can't be late again. Eggman would-"

"I rather stay here and have some fun with this." His hand found the area between my legs and I sucked in a breath and smiled. "And maybe these." He said using his free hands to massage my chest. I held back the moan which was literally burning through my throat.

"But you can get fired you know." I said still holding onto that moan. He shurgged and said, "I have back ups and people need me around here. Won't be hard to find another job." He smiled while kissing my neck. His one hand left my chest but the other stayed in between my legs.

"Well then call up your boss and quit." I teased. He chuckled and nuzzled his face against my chest. I sighed and he seemed to have found a comfortable spot on them. I grabbed the phone that was on the bedside table and held it up.

"Oooh. I got to do it _now_? You really do know how to kill a mood, woman." Silver whined. I giggled and placed the phone back on the bed. He looked at it and said, "If that antenna stabs me somewhere important. I am holding you personally responsible for the lack of kids running around here." I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck.

My wrapped both his arms around me and nuzzled his nose with mine. He said, "So when exactly do you want a small version of me running around here?"

"Umm...hows about we wait for a little bit. I really don't want to share you at the moment." I teased. He smirked and said, "And what makes you think I want to share second base? Or you for that matter?"

The conversation ended when he kissed me deeply again. I found myself on top this time and I said, "So you're not busy with work and I don't have to be in at work until ten. _Plenty_ of time."

"I agree." He smirked. Then we continued where we started off. The nightmare behind me. For the moment at least.


End file.
